himfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Metal Archives Vol. 1
Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 is the second video album by HIM released internationally on April 18th, 2005 through Sony BMG Music Entertainment, and in the U.S. on November 14th, 2006. This DVD features official promotional music videos and live concert footage broken up by album release. Bonus content also includes electronic press kits, photo galleries, and alternate music video and live performance clips. Included with the limited edition International releases is a bonus DVD titled HIM vs BAM which is a featurette on the making-of footage on all the video clips that Bam Margera directed thus far. This footage was originally supposed to be released on its own back in early 2004 with even pre-orders being taken on HMV online. It was eventually canceled and packaged together with this collection. Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 Track Listing Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 Music Videos # "Wicked Game" (1998) # "When Love and Death Embrace" Live Clips Viva Overdrive 1998 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" # "Wicked Game" # "When Love and Death Embrace" Extra # "Wicked Game" (Video by Antto Melasniemi 1996) # Photos (1996-1997) # Biography Razorblade Romance Music Videos # "Join Me in Death" (2000) # "Right Here in My Arms" # "Poison Girl" # "Gone With the Sin" (Finnish Version) Live Clips Berlin Arena 2000 # "Right Here in My Arms" # "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" # "Razorblade Kiss" # "Join Me in Death" Extra # "Join Me in Death" (Acoustic Live performance Köln, 1999) # Electronic Press Kit (BMG Finland, Helsinki 2000) # Photos (2000) # Biography Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights Music Videos # "Pretending" # "In Joy and Sorrow" # "Heartache Every Moment" Live Clips Rock Am Ring 2001 # "Pretending" # "In Joy and Sorrow" # "Heartache Every Moment" Turku Caribia 2002 # "Lose You Tonight" # "Close to the Flame" Extra # "Heartache Every Moment" ("Haggard cut" by Bam Margera) # Photos (2001-2002) # Biography Love Metal Music Videos # "The Funeral of Hearts" # "Buried Alive by Love" # "The Sacrament" Live Clips Hamburg Live 2003 # "Soul on Fire" # "Beyond Redemption" # "This Fortress of Tears" Semifinal 2003 # "Buried Alive by Love" # "The Funeral of Hearts" Extra # "The Sacrament" (Maxidrom Moscow, 2003) # "Sweet Pandemonium" (Live in Lycabettus, Athens 2003) # Electronic Press Kit (BMG Finland, Helsinki 2003) # Photos (2003) # Biography And Love Said No Music Videos # "Solitary Man" # "And Love Said No" Live Clips Tavastia Live 1.1.2004 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" # "Poison Girl" # "Solitary Man" # "Sweet Pandemonium" # "And Love Said No" # "Gone With the Sin" Extra # "Rebel Yell" (Provinssirock Festival 1999, Seinäjoki, Finland) # Photos (2004) # Biography Easter Eggs Along with all the footage on this DVD, there are also two hidden live videos. The videos are of "For You", and "Stigmata Diaboli" from the Turku Caribia 2002 show. The footage can be found by either randomly playing videos until they appear, or using your DVD remote control to manually access the chapter. When you randomly find "For You", there is a title screen that says, "This is For You." The chapters that you can manually insert with your DVD remote are chapter numbers 64 (Stigmata Diaboli) and 65 (For You). Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 Track Listing (A-Z) Below is a listing of all footage from the alphabetical directory of the DVD. You will notice that the easter eggs mentioned above are not a part of the list. There is also some exclusive content found in this section that you will not find in any of the other sections of the DVD. A "And Love Said No" (Video) "And Love Said No" (Live) And Love Said No (Biography 2004) And Love Said No (Photos 2004) B "Beyond Redemption" (Live) "Buried Alive by Love" (Video) "Buried Alive by Love" (Live) "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" (Live) C "Close to the Flame" (Video) "Close to the Flame" (Live) Credits D Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights (Biography 2001) Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights (Photos 2001) DVD Credits (DVD Production Team) E EPK 2000 (Electronic Promotion Kit) EPK 2003 (Electronic Promotion Kit) F "The Funeral of Hearts" (Video) "The Funeral of Hearts" (Live, Semifinal 2003) "The Funeral of Hearts" (Live, Maxidrom 2003) G "Gone With the Sin" (Video) "Gone With the Sin" (Live) Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 (Biography 1997) Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 (Photos 1997) H "Hand Of Doom" (Live) "Heartache Every Moment" (Video, Tour 2001) "Heartache Every Moment" (Live) "Heartache Every Moment" (Video by Bam Margera) HIM Mobile Portal (Installation Instructions) I "In Joy and Sorrow" (Video) "In Joy and Sorrow" (Live) "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" (Live) J "Join Me in Death" (Live, Arena Berlin) "Join Me in Death" (Video, U.K 2000) Join Me in Death (Acoustic Live performance, Köln) L "Lose You Tonight" (Live) Love Metal (Biography 2003) Love Metal (Photos 2003) O "Our Diabolical Rapture" (Live) P "Poison Girl" (Video) "Poison Girl" (Live) "Pretending" (Video) "Pretending" (Live) R "Razorblade Kiss" (Live) Razorblade Romance (Biography 2000) Razorblade Romance (Photos 2000) "Rebel Yell" (Live) "Right Here in My Arms" (Video) "Right Here in My Arms" (Live) S "The Sacrament" (Video) "The Sacrament" (Live) "Solitary Man" (Video) "Solitary Man" (Live) "Soul on Fire" (Live, Hamburg 2003) "Soul on Fire" (Live, Semifinal 2003) "Sweet Pandemonium" (Live, Tavastia 2003) "Sweet Pandemonium" (Live, Lycabettus 2003) T "This Fortress of Tears" (Live) W "When Love and Death Embrace" (Video, Fin 1998) "When Love and Death Embrace" (Live) "Wicked Game" (Helsinki 1996) "Wicked Game" (Video, Ger 1998) "Wicked Game" (Video, U.K. 2000) "Wicked Game" (Live) Y "Your Sweet Six Six Six" (Live, Viva Overdrive Show 1998) "Your Sweet Six Six Six" (Live, Tavastia 2003) Credits Videos * Wicked Game (1996) Dir. Antto Melasniemi * When Love and Death Embrace (1998) Dir. Mikko Pitkänen * Wicked Game (1998) Dir. Markus Walter * Wicked Game (2000) Dir. Bill Yuckich * Join Me in Death (2000) Dir. John Hillcoat * Right Here in My Arms (2000) Dir. Pasi Pauni * Gone With the Sin (2000) Dir. Bill Yuckich * Pretending (2001) Dir. Kevin Godley * In Joy and Sorrow (2001) Dir. John Hillcoat * Funeral of Hearts (2003) Dir. Stefan Lindfors * Buried Alive by Love (2003) Dir. Bam Margera * The Sacrament (2003) Dir. Bam Margera * Solitary Man (2004) Dir. Bam Margera * And Love Said No Dir. Bam Margera Live * Provinssirock Festival (1999) YLE Dir. Antti Lappi * Arena Berlin (2000) Dir. Paul Hauptmann * Rock Am Ring Festival (2001) MTV Europe * Acoustic Live Performance (1999) YLE Dir. Arvo Tuominen * Caribia Hotel (2002) YLE Dir. Jari Slinck * Lycabettus Theatre (2003) Mad TV * Maxidrom (2003) MTV Russia * Tavastia (2003) Dir. Ivo Corda Pueblo Pictures * Semifinal (2003) Dir. Teemu Järvinen. * Wicked Game, lyrics and music by Chris Isaak * Rebel Yell, lyrics and music by Billy Idol/Steve Stevens * Solitary Man, lyrics and music by Neil Diamond * Hand Of Doom, By Iommi/Osbourne/Butler/Ward DVD Credits * Produced and directed by: Teemu Järvinen * DVD-authoring production: Markku Vainio/Måndag OY * AD: Markus Rautaniemi * Animator: Anne Mäittälä * Graphic slaves: Mikko Hietala and Mitja Sirola * Menu sound designer: Timo Anttila * Menu music by: Burton * Programming/encoding Markku Vainio * Graphic design: Natas Pop HIM vs BAM Featurette # Bam Margera's Making of "Buried Alive by Love" # "Buried Alive by Love" promo # Bam Margera's Making of "The Sacrament" # "The Sacrament" promo # Bam Margera's Making of "And Love Said No" # "And Love Said No" promo Bonus Material # "Solitary Man" promo # HIM Electronic Press Kit (Love Metal Interview) # HIM TV spot - Love Metal # Making of "Buried Alive by Love" trailer # Making of "The Sacrament" trailer # Making of "Solitary Man" trailer DVD Credits * DVD menu design, animation and sound design by: Andy Bannister & Charles Brockbank @ Green Ink: www.green-ink.co.uk Notes & Trivia * The music video for "When Love and Death Embrace" is the shorter cut of the video. The longer version can only be found on The Video Collection 1997-2003. * The packaging mentions that the video for "Gone With the Sin" is the German version. This is wrong, it is in fact the Finnish cut of the video. Category: HIM videos Category: Music Videos